Sleeping Beauty
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Ini bukan dongeng tentang puteri tidur yang akan terbebas dari kutukkan saat mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari sang pangeran. Namun setidaknya cerita ini memiliki kesamaan yakni tentang cinta sejati/ YunJae FanFiction/BoysLove/ThreeShoot/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping beauty**

.

.

**YunJae**

And** Other**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Male** x **Male**

Banyak membaca, banyak menonton bahkan hanya melihat dan mendengar bisa menjadi sumber inspirasi tak terbatas jadi jika ada kemiripan tidak perlu berspekulasi terlebih menyudutkan.

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

**Summary :**

Ini bukan dongeng tentang puteri tidur yang akan terbebas dari kutukkan saat mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari sang pangeran. Namun setidaknya cerita ini memiliki kesamaan yakni tentang cinta sejati.

.

.

Part **1** to **3**

.

.

Pria berparas menawan bersurai hitam pekat panjang diatas bahu yang kini menatap kagum bangunan bergaya eropa di depannya. Sangat megah dan mewah, hanya dengan melihatnya saja ia tau jika Nyonya Anna sangat kaya wanita berusia 45 tahun yang kemarin menawarkan perkerjaan padanya.

Pria manis itu sendiri bahkan tidak tau jenis perkerjaan apa yang akan di jalaninya. Nyonya Anna hanya mengatakan jika merupakan sebuah perkerjaan yang akan menghasilkan banyak uang tanpa perlu menguras tenaga apalagi keringat. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana Nyonya kaya itu menatapnya intens dan terus mengikutinya hingga diriya berada di dalam kedai kecil berjarak 25 kilo dari kampusnya.

.

.

"Maaf, bisa minta waktumu barang berapa menit saja."

Sejenak mata bulat indah itu mengerjab berapa kali saat mendapati wanita asing dengan pakaian elegant sudah berdiri di sebrang mejanya. Saat dirinya tengah menyantap semangkuk nasi dengan lauk belut bakar, dengan tatapan masih bingung pria manis itu mengiyakan.

"Anda siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mengenalmu."

"Benarkah?.." Pria manis itu merasa tertarik dengan apa yang di ucapkan wanita yang duduk di depannya, membuat pria manis itu menghentikan akitiftas makannya.

"Namamu Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa seni Universitas Shinki semester empat. Aku tau semuanya tentangmu dan ini."

Pria manis yang di identifikasi bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menatap selembar kartu nama yang berapa detik lalu disodorkan di depannya. Kartu berwarna silver dengan nama Anna Gyum ah.

"Aku tau kau mempunyai sedikit masalah ekonomi dan aku menawarkan perkerjaan yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak akan membahasnya di sini jika kau tertarik datanglah ke kediamanku."

"Siapa anda? Apa anda seorang penguntit hingga mengetahui kehidupannku padahal kita tidak saling mengenal? Atau..." bulatan kelereng hitam itu memicing tajam, terlihat jelas jika pria manis itu tidak menyukai sosok wanita asing yang sepertinya tau banyak akan hidupnya. Bahkan dirinya tidak mengenalnya.

Memang benar adanya dirinya memiliki kesulitan ekonomi, hidup sebatang kara sebagai yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan hingga berusia 16 tahun dan kemudian dirinya harus berjuang sendiri mengadu nasib di kota Busan yang jauh dari kata kecil untuk menghidupi dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri, bahkan dirinya kuliah atas bantuan beasiswa.

"Penguntit? Kata itu terlalu berlebihan, aku sedikit merasa tersinggung. Selain cantik kau memiliki mulut yang pedas, tetapi aku suka tipe _namja_ muda berkarakter sepertimu."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu berucap santai seraya tersenyum manis.

"Datanglah jika kau tertarik."

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan itu sirna di kepala Jaejoong. Kala mata indahnya menatap sosok pria berjas rapi yang membungkuk hormat padanya dan Jaejoong tau apa yang harus di lakukan, mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam hunian bak istana yang terkesan angkuh tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Dan di sini Jaejoong sekarang berada. Pria berparas menawan hingga terihat sangat cantik itu berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan bergaya klasik dengan dinding dominan warna coklat tua. Perabotan yang tertata di dalamnya lebih banyak berwarna merah marun dan berbagai kramik cantik tertata elegant.

Malu dan takut sejujurnya dua rasa itu yang kini menggelayuti benak Jaejoong namun apa boleh buat dirinya tidak bisa mundur. Nyonya Anna sudah menjelaskan perkerjaan apa yang akan dilakoninya dan sekarang dirinya tengah menjalani serangkaian tes apakah dirinya layak atau tidak.

"Kulitmu sangat halus, cantik.. apa kau melakuan perawatan Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk biaya perawatan dan sebagainya, Nyonya tau pasti akan hal itu." Jaejoong berucap gugup, pria manis itu mencoba bersikap wajar di tengah jemari lentik Nyonya Anna yang menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Em, aku mengerti.." Nyonya Anna melangkah kembali menduduki kursi setelah sebelumnya mengecek kondisi tubuh Jaejoong secara keseluruhan, kini mata sipitnya menatap penuh minat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terdiam.

"Kau boleh berpakain kembali."

Mendengar intruksi yang terucap dari bibir bergincu merah darah itu sontak membuat Jaejoong bergegas mengenakan kembali pakaian yang sempat di tanggalkannya.

"Kau terlalu menawan dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Pinggang ramping dan paha jenjang, wajahmu tidak hanya cantik tapi juga berkarakter. Aku suka matamu, sangat indah. Kau tidak punya riwayat operasi plastik atau serangkaian perawatan kecantikkan. Sulit di percaya, bisa di katakan kau mendekati sempurna bahkan riwayat kesehatanmupun tidak ada manipulasi." Sekali lagi Nyonya Anna membolak-balik lembaran document di tangannya. Lembaran kertas yang bersisi serangkaian tes kesehatan Jaejoong.

" Dan dengan lepas ku katakan jika kau lolos Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Terimaksih Nyonya." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat, pria cantik itu sendiri tidak tau untuk apa dirinya berterima kasih. Haruskah dirinya berterimaksih untuk perkerjaan yang sebentar lagi akan dilakoninya, haruskah dirinya berterima kasih atas segala pujian manis yang di lontarkan Nyonya Anna. Haruskah dirinya menerima perkerjaan ini, perkerjaan yang nyata-nayat salah.

"Jeje, itu namamu di sini."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, mata bulatnya terus mengawasi setiap pergerakkan wanita yang duduk santai di depannya. Wanita dewasa berpakaian layaknya wanita bangsawan dengan rambut pirang yang digelung cantik.

"Peraturan tercipta untuk di ta'ati bukan untuk di langgar, akan ada konsekuensinya saat kau melanggarnya. Kau mungkin bisa mendulang banyak _won_ dari perkerjaan ini, namun jangan lupa ada batas-batasan yang tidak boleh dilanggar dan sebaliknya kami akan melindungi identitasmu dan kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku. Tidak akan ada penetralisir kau tidak akan disetubuhi tepatnya tidak benar-benar disetubuhi. Sejauh ini apa ada pertanyaan?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam, "Tidak!" bibir ranum itu berucap penuh keyakinan. Jaejoong sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil perkerjaan ini, karena dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Dia Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilnya Yunho, mulai sekarang Yunho yang akan mengurus segala kebutuhanmu termasuk mengantar jemputmu."

Hazel indah itu melirik ke arah di mana Nyonya Anna memperkenalkan seseorang yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di ambang pintu. Sosok pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap berbalut kemeja hitam lengan panjang. Pria dengan garis rahang tegas dan bibir unik berbentuk hati. Darah Jaejoong berdesir saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang iris musang milik pria yang diakuinya berparas tampan, sepasang mata yang terlihat tajam namun Jaejoong bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong memutus kontak matanya, pria cantik itu tidak sanggup untuk lebih lama lagi beradu tatap dengan pria bernama Yunho itu, pria yang akan memiliki intensitas pertemuan lebih padat dengannya.

Jaejoong membungkuk sebagai salam perkenalan yang di balas dengan bungkukkan sopan pula oleh pria bermata musang itu.

Baik Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak pernah tau, benang takdir seperti apa yang diuntai oleh Tuhan untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Iris musang itu menatap dalam sosok cantik yang terlelap damai di atas peraduan nyaman berseprai putih motif bunga lily api.

Indah,

Satu kata yang mampu terucap dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. Tangan panjangnya terjulur hentak mengusap surai kelam yang menjuntai lembut nyaris menutupi mata indah yang sedang terpejam rapat namun niatnya di urungkan. Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh lancang menyentuh sosok menawan yang kini tengah terlelap.

Dengan hati-hati pria pemilik iris musang itu menarik selimut berbahan sutra yang sedikit melorot hingga menutupi atas dada pria cantik itu.

"Tubuh ini.. aku tidak rela.." suara bass itu terdengar serak dan gelisah, "Bahkan bibir ini.." Ingin rasanya jemari panjangnya menyentuh permukaan ranum semerah buah starwberry yang teraji menggiurkan di hadapannya, dirinya ingin mengecup dengan sayang benda padat nan kenyal milik sosok menawan yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya itu.

Iris musangnya menatap nanar makluk indah yang terbujur polos di depannya, hanya selembar selimut sutra yang menutupi lekuk raga indah tanpa cacatnya. Sososk berparas rupawan itu dipastikan tidak akan terjaga hingga tiga jam kedepan.

"Tidak ada penetralisir. Konyol sekali, apa mata lapar itu akan tahan jika di suguhi bidadari sepertimu, kau terlalu berharga untuk perkerjaan ini."

Dengan gemetar tangan _manly_ itu menyentuh sedikit lengan putih sehalus pulam milik sosok menawan yang masih betah terlelap damai. "Siapapun dia, semoga tidak menyakitimu karena aku sangat tidak rela."

_Klik_,

Bunyi pematik yang di nyalakan, dengan telaten pria tampan beriris musang itu menyalakan lilin-lilin aroma terapi yang menambah suasana elegant sekaligus romantis kamar berukuran besar itu. Sejenak mata musangnya beredar keseluruh penjuru ruangan memperhatiakn betapa berkelasnya kamar ini. Dinding beton yang dipadu dengan kayu jati berukiran rumit, lukisan mahal terpajang dan lemari kaca yang teraptri di sudut ruangan tak lupa meja dan kursi kayu sekan menjadi pelengkap keindahan ruangan bergaya klasik ini.

hingga tatapan musangnya terhenti kembali pada sosok indah yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tatapan yang menyimpan banyak hal, sangat sulit di jabarkan dengan untaian kata-kata.

.

"_Kau tidak boleh menaruh hati padanya, pada Kim Jaejoong. Tugasmu menjaga dan melindunginya, memenuhi segala kebutuhanya apapun keinginanya selama itu bukan merupakan pemberontakkan terlebih kebebasan. Serahkan jiwa dan ragamu sepenuhnya Yunho-ssi. Jangan mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah kuberikan."_

.

Dengan gontai kaki jenjang berbalut celana dasar itu melangkah berbalik, namun lagi-lagi langkah kakinya terhenti iris musangnya terpejam sesaat kala mengingat peringatan yang di tegaskan padanya. Sebuah peringatan mutlak yang tidak boleh dilanggar olehnya.

_Kriet_

Derit pintu yang menutup sempurna, meninggalkan sosok berparas menawan di dalamnya.

.

.

.

**To be continueted**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping beauty**

.

.

Part **2** to **3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski saat ini tengah musim panas namun tak ayal hawa dingin memeluk. Berulang kali iris musang Yunho melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, sudah hampir dua jam Jaejoong berada di dalam kamar mandi. Yunho coba untuk menajamkan pendengaran dengan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi, meski samar telinganya mampu menangkap gemericik suara air shower yang mengucur.

Yunho mulai khawatir, berawal dari Jaejoong yang minta langsung pulang selepas tiga jam bersama clinenya. Jaejoong yang keluar kamar dengan mata sembab bahkan saat di dalam mobil Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang tidak baik-baik saja terbukti dengan tangan putih pucat itu yang dengan erat serta gemetar mencengkram jaket bertudung yang di kenakannya.

Saat itu Yunho tidak ingin bertanya karena Yunho sudah tau apa yang terjadi, diam lebih baik Yunho tidak ingin membuat pria berparas cantik itu semakin terpuruk sejujurnya Yunho ingin menghentikan mobil lantas merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kepelukkanya, namun dirinya sadar tidak boleh melakukan itu. Terlebih Yunho ragu saat ia sedikit menebak tentang kepribaian Jaejoong, serapuh dan seterpuruk apapun Jaejoong tetap pria yang memiliki ego dan kekerasan hati atau mungkin harga diri yang masih berusaha di pertahankannya, terlebih Jaejoong berusaha terlihat sebagai mana layaknya pria semestinya meski memiliki paras menawan yang menjurus kecantik.

Dan sekarang Yunho sudah tidak sanggup menahan diri, Yunho mulai takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong didalam sana, lebih takut lagi jika pria cantik itu sampai melakukan tindakan nekat.

Tok..

Tok..

"Jeje-_ssi_!"

Tok..

Tok..

"Jeje-_ssi_..."

Berulang kali tanganya mengetuk daun pintu hingga kepalan tangannya terasa nyeri namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban ataupun pergerakan berati dari dalam kamar mandi. Yunho mulai tak sabar dengan kekuatan penuh pria manly itu mendombrak pintu hingga terbuka paksa.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah tubuh seputih susu yang sudah mulai memucat duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyadar didinding. Tubuh rapuh yang terlihat menggigil karena terus terguyur kucuran air shower. Mata indah itu bahkan terlihat memerah dan sembab dan terpejam rapat, sepertinya Jaejoong dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri

"Jaejoong-_ssi_!"

Secepat kilat Yunho menyambar handuk dan membalutkannya ketubuh Jaejoong kemudian membopong tubuh bergetar itu ala bridal, Yunho bahkan dengan spontan melafalkan nama Jaejoong bukan Jeje seperti hal yang diperintahkan oleh Nyonya Anna.

Dengan panik Yunho mengacak seisi lemari dan mengambil berapa potong selimut tebal, secepat kilat pria manly itu membungkus tubuh dingin Jaejoong dengan tumpukkan selimut tebal selanjutnya tangan manly itu mengeringkan rambut pria cantik itu dengan handuk.

Grep

Yunho terdiam tubuhnya terasa kaku saat tiba-tiba mendapati tangan seputih susu itu sudah melingkar erat di pingganya saat ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho. Sedikit ragu kedua tangan Yunho menumpu tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Meski sedikit lemah namun Jaejoong sudah sadar, meski kini pria cantik itu tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya begitu dalam di punggung Yunho. Keduanya terdiam untuk berapa menit hingga suara paru Jaejoong mulai terdengar

"A-pa aku terlihat men-jijikkan?"

"Ap-a kau akan memandang rendah diriku?.." bibir cherrynya melontarkan serangkaian pertanyaan dengan suara bergetar.

Yunho merasakan punggungnya yang berlapis kemeja basah, bukan oleh air namun oleh air mata pria cantik itu. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Apa sekarang kau menyesal karena sudah mengambil perkerjaan ini?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Yunho namun pria manly itu merasakan pergerakkan kepala Jaejoong mengangguk pelan tanda jika pria cantik itu menyesalinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan membuat coklat hangat."

"_Ania_.. di sini saja, _kajimma_.." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan tatuan tanganya di tubuh Yunho saat menyadari jika pria manly itu akan segera beranjak.

Yunho tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Jaejoong, saat selang berapa menit justru pria cantik itu yang menjauh dari tubuhnya. Iris musang Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama saat tubuh tubuh rapuh itu membaringkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh itu tidur dengan posisi miring memunggungi Yunho.

Yunho bisa melihat dengan mata telanjang, bahu serta punggung indah sehalus pulam Jaejoong, bahu itu bergetar hebat, Yunho yakin jika Jaejoong tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Pria manly itu tidak beranjak dan terus menunggu pergerakkan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Yunho tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia tidak ingin jika Jaejoong justru akan tersinggung nantinya karena terlihat jelas saat ini saja pria cantik itu tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya. Mungkinkah sisi harga diri sebagai laki-laki yang membuat Jaejoong enggan untuk menunjukkan jika ia tengah menangis. Mungkin seperti itu.

"Awalnya aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Perkerjaan ini tidak terlalu buruk, aku hanya perlu tidur dalam waktu tak lebih dari tiga jam. Saat aku tertidur aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, mereka apakan tubuhku. Aku pikir tidak masalah karena kau tidak akan melihat dan merasakan apapun terlebih aku laki-laki,"

Yunho menyimak dengan seksama tiap bait yang terucap dari mulut Jaejoong. Dan Yunho masih menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Bukankah mereka tidak memasukkan miliknya... tapi, tetap saja aku tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur.." suara Jaejoong terdengar datar dan lirih.

"Jika kau sendiri sudah memandang rendah dirimu, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Bertahanlah dan hadapi karena ini pilihanmu. Diluar sana tidak terhitung banyaknya perkerja prostitusi yang tidak mendapatkan imbalan yang layak meski mereka sudah memberikan seluruh harga dirinya bahkan tak jarang mereka diperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Hal yang sangat berbeda denganmu, kau mendapakan bayaran yang pantastis tanpa perlu merasakan sakit bahkan tanpa harus mendesah dan.."

"Cukup!"

Bentakkan lantang Jaejoong mampu membungkam mulut Yunho, kedua mata anak adam itu saling menatap. Yunho bisa menangkap tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari sepasang doe eyes kelam Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong yang memerah namun tidak lagi karena menangis namun lebih karena amarah yang sudah di ujung tanduk, selanjutnya Yunho melihat cherry lips merah itu sedikit tertarik membentuk seutas senyum sinis.

Pergerakkan Jaejoong begitu cepat saat dalam hitungan detik tangan Jaejoong sudah meraih dasinya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga condong dan,

_BOUGH_

_Bruk_

Yunho merasakan sakit pada tulang rahangnya dan pria manly itu merasakan asin berupa sedikit darah yang merembes dari mulutnya. Jaejoong memukulnya dengan telak, yah secantik apapun Jaejoong tetaplah pria Yunho bangkit dari posisi terjungkalnya,

"Tidak perlu memberikan kuliah padaku dan aku rasa kau tipe pria yang tidak sadar diri Yunho-_ssi_."

Yunho yang telah kembali berdiri hanya menatap sendu Jaejoong dengan segala tingkahnya, Yunho masih menunggu pria cantik itu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin di katakanya.

"Pada kenyataanya kau pelayanku. Pelayan sang sleeping beauty. Cih!" Jaejoong berdecak sinis dengan pandangan meremehkan lawan bicaranya. "Kau mendapatkan uang dari pelacur sepertiku."

Yunho mendapatkan tamparan keras dipipinya secara tak kasar mata, menyadari betapa tajam lidah pria cantik didepannya yang kini menatapanya angkuh. Mau bagaimana lagi? menyangkal? Pada kenyataanya semua yang terucap dari mulut Jaejoong benar. Yunho adalah pelayan sang sleeping beauty. Yunho mendapatkan uang dari perkerjaan salah Jaejoong bukankah semuanya berkesinambungan? Lucu bukan? jadi dirinya tidak berhak menggurui atau bahkan memberi kuliah pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik nafas dalam, iris musangnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik yang belum bergeming dari atas ranjang "Yah, aku lebih rendah darimu tapi di mataku kau masih sama, seputih kapas dan tak ternoda.. _mian_ jika ucapanku sebelumnya melukai harga dirimu Jeje-_ssi_."

_Blam_.

Bibir Jaejoong terkatup rapat, hazel kelamnya menatap kosong pintu kayu yang sudah menutup sempurna seiring kepergian Yunho yang meninggalkanya sendiri di dalam kamar dengan kalimat yang terasa begitu ambigu baginya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menekan saklar lampu di dekat pintu masuk flatnya, hingga membuat terang ruang utama flat sederhana yang sudah tiga tahun ditinggalinya. Iris musangnya menatap sekeliling penjuru ruangan hingga terhenti pada sofa coklat. Yunho tersenyum tipis "Paman belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang,"

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum memandang pria tua yang duduk disampingnya terlihat begitu bersemangat menyantap bubur kerang yang tadi di bawanya.

"Terimakasih, aku benar-benar kenyang.."

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan pria tua yang menyunggingkan senyum bahagia setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk bubur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Gila atau terlalu baik? Entahlah Yunho tidak tau pribadi yang mana yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin saat keadaan ekonominya berantakkan justu dirinya menampung pria tua yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan kerabat dengannya.

Pra tua berusia 68 tahun yang mengaku bernama Pill Syuk, pria tua sebatang kara yang ditolongnya saat pingsan di kursi taman tak jauh dari restauran tempatnya berkerja. Bukankah ia bisa membawanya ke panti Jombo dan menyerahkan segala urusan kepada pemerintah daerah, namun entahlah hati kecil Yunho merasa tidak tega hingga memilih untuk merawat orang tua ini. Yunho berpikir dirinya juga hidup sebatang kara jadi tidak ada salahnya jika berbagi dan al hasil sudah dua bulan paman Pill Syuk tinggal di flat sederhana bersamanya.

"Hanya bubur yang bisa aku berikan pada paman malam ini."

"_Aigoo._. bubur ini lebih dari enak, ah.. apa restoran tempatmu berkerja sudah berubah jam kerjanya? Sudah satu bulan terakhir kau pulang larut." Mata tua paman Pill Syuk menatap hangat Yunho,

"_Ania_.. aku sudah tidak lagi berkerja disana paman."

"_Mwoya, jinjjayo_?"

Yunho mengangguk lemah "Aku sekarang memiliki perkerjaan yang tidak baik paman.."

"Memang ada pekerjaan yang tidak baik? Semua perkerjaan pasti ada sisi baik dan buruk, jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan."

"Tapi perkerjaanku berbeda paman..." Yunho mendesah lemah, sejujurnya dirinya tidak sanggup jika harus bicara terus terang pada paman Pill Syuk yang telah dianggap seperti kakeknya.

"Apa kau mau cerita?"

Yunho merasa hangat setiap kali menatap wajah tua dengan mata yang selalu memancarkan ketulusan. Dan sepertinya dirinya memang harus jujur soal perkerjaanya yang sekarang, terlebih alasan kenapa dirinya mau menerima perkerjaan itu.

"Bisa dikatakan aku menjadi pelayan, namun bukan pelayan manison mewah, rumah makan atau semacamnya. Aku berkerja untuk mengurus kebutuhan seseorang."

"Bukankah itu bagus."

Yunho menghembuskan napas berat saat lagi-lagi menemukan tatapan polos dari sepasang mata tua yang kini tampak sangat serius memandangnya.

"Gajimu sepertinya jauh lebih besar? Terlihat jelas dari pakaianmu." Mata tua Pill Syuk meneliti tampilan Yunho yang kini memakai setelan jas, padahal bisanya Yunho hanya memakia kaos atau kemeja bisa.

"Yah, aku mendapatkan gaji jauh lebih besar, tapi bukan karena itu. Jika bukan karena dia aku tidak akan mau menerima perkerjaan ini, aku menjadi pelayan seseorang yang disebut sleeping beauty."

Yunho menatap maklum wajah bingung paman Pill syuk. "Ah sudahlah aku mau tidur ini sudah larut. Paman juga tidurlah."

"Meskipun aku sudah tua tapi aku juga bukan orang tua yang kolot."

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit tertarik dengan pernyataan paman Pill Syuk. "Maksud paman?" ekspresi ingin tau atau lebih tepatnya penasaran tergambar jelas di wajah Yunho.

"Di Amerika aku pernah mendengar jenis perkerjaan seperi itu. Dimana sosok pilihan yang memiliki tubuh dan paras menawan diperkerjakan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan peraturan tertentu dengan imbalan yang besar. Prostitusi terselubung yang sebenarnya ilegal namun dilegalkan kaena yang bermain adalah orang-orang besar. Ck, ternyata di negara kita juga ada yang seperti itu."

Serta merta rasa kantuk dan lelah Yunho menghilang mendengar pernyataan paman Pill Syuk dan lihatlah sekarang meski sedikit gelisah namun Yunho memilih kembali duduk di sofa. Yunho merasa jika sejak awal paman Pill Syuk adalah orang tua yang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Apa kau menyukai si sleeping beauty?" Paman Pill Syuk menampakkan senyum menggodanya yang sukses membuat wajah Yunho memerah malu.

"Jika mendengar dari ceritamu sebelumnya, seperti kau sudah mengenalnya sebelum dirinya menjadi sleeping beauty..."

"..."

"Kau diam berati tebakkanku benar." Paman Pill Syuk semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

Iris musang Yunho menerawang menatap pelapon kamarnya, ingatan pria berkulit _tan_ itu kembali berputar pada obrolanya berapa waktu lalu dengan paman Pill Syuk. Meskipun sejujurnya dirinya sudah sangat lelah karena seharian penuh melayani Jaejoong. Mulai dari mengantar jemput pria cantik itu ke kampus hingga menemaninya belanja, ke salon dan sejuta aktivitas melehakan lainnya. Semenjak kejadian dimana dirinya bersitegang dengan Jaejoong, pria cantik itu seolah sengaja membuatnya menderita. Namun lucunya Yunho tidak merasa demikian, justru Yunho merasa Jaejoong sangat lucu dan meski terkadang sedikit kasar dan menyebalkan namun kesan feminim dan manja sering kali muncul spontanitas dari pria cantik itu.

Jaejoong benar-benar sosok yang berbeda, pria terindah yang mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan. Sejujurnya setiap melihat wajah Jaejoong sedikit beban hidup Yunho terangkat, namun hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat mengingat perkerjaan seperti apa yang di jalani Jaejoong.

.

"_Aku rasa 27 tahun sudah cukup bagimu untuk menjalani kehidupan yang buruk. Sudah saatnya kau bahagia. Manusia yang berhati tulus terkadang tidak sadar akan dampak dari kebaikan yang dilakukannya, mungkin saja dari kebaikanya itu ia akan mendapatkan jackpot."_

.

"Ck, orang tua itu. _Jackpot_? Apa yang dia bicarakan." Yunho memejamkan matanya, semoga dengan begitu dirinya bisa tertidur.

"_Nice dream_ Joongie, _saranghe_.." perlahan kelopak mata Yunho menutup, menjemput mimpi indah yang selalu Yunho harapkan. Mimpi tentangnya dan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merindu.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya begitu berat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Perlahan _doe eyes_nya membuka, beusaha menajamkan pengelihatanya yang memburam, seyum pilu terukir di bibir plumnya saat nyawanya sudah kembali terkumpul terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Kamar luas bergaya eropa dengan ranjang kayu besar berukiran indah yang menjadi alas tubuhnya berbaring. Jaejoong menatap kosong lampu yang menggantung indah di atas tempat tidurnya, cahanya terasa menyilaukan.

Basah

Amis dan lengket

Dengan gemetar jemari Jaejoong menyingkap selimut sutra yang membungkus tubuh polosnya

_Deg_

Matanya terasa memanas, dadanya terasa sesak. Pria cantik itu sangat murka saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Cairan lengket yang ia tau adalah sperma laki-laki menggenang di perutnya terlihat sudah mulai mengering, hingga kedua tanganya bergetar mencengkram seprai yang menjadi alas duduknya tat kala matanya tertuju pada area bawah tubuhnya. Cairan yang sama memenuhi analnya sebagian sudah mengering dan tercecer di atas kain seprai.

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya,

_Sreak_

_Prang!_

Pria cantik itu bahkan tidak perduli dengan berapa harga lampu tidur yang di bantingnya hingga rusak dan pecah berserakan di atas lantai.

"_Arrggghhkkkkk_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

Terimaksih untuk yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Apa pertanyaan Chingudeul sudah terjawab?

Ada yang mengatakan ff ini memplagia film australia, oke biar saya luruskan. Menurut saya kata plagia terlalu kasar. Saya akan sedikit bercerita, meski mungkin sebagian anda akan melewatakan.

Keponakan saya meminta tolong untuk mencarikan tugas sekolah yang berkaitan dengan dongeng luar, saya browsing di google dan ketemu sleeping beauty dan saya tidak sengaja menemukan cover wanita cantik bertelanjang punggung, saya merasa tertarik dengan itu, ow.. ternyata itu adalah film sleeping beauty.

Jujur sewaktu mengetik part 1 saya belum menonton film-nya, saya menulis ff YunJae berdasarkan berapa gambar sleeping beauty versi film itu dan baca shinopisisnya yang juga tidak terlalu jelas.

Bermodalkan dengan foto2 yang saya lihat plus shinopsisnya imajinasi saya langsung ke YunJae. Alasan saya tidak mencantumkan remake atau apa itu, karena saya memang belum menonton film itu. Hingga setelah membaca sebagian review saya putuskan untuk menonton filmnya (saya bela-belain nangkring di warnet biar gak buffering T-T ) dan ternyata saya kecewa dengan endingnya.

Dan mungkin reader bisa menyimpulkan dimana letak kesamaanya. Tidak lain hanya dibagain perkerjaan Jaejoong saja, selebihnya berbeda dan tentu dengan ending yang berbeda.

Sejujurnya karena belum menonton adalah alasan saya kenapa mencantumkan pemberitahuan seperti itu di Part 1, dan ternyata masih ada sebagian reader yang gak bisa menerima itu. ( saya maklum karena pemikiran orang dan pandangan serta pendapat orang akan suatu hal itu berbeda-beda)

Saya sering membaca ff author yang terinspirasi dari berbagai YAOI anime Jepang tapi mereka tidak mencantumkan pemberitahuan. Karena menurut saya terinspirasi dengan meremake itu berbeda. Maaf jika pola pikir saya salah.

Saya tidak minta pujian atau sanjungan, saya hanya minta sedikit saja kita bisa saling menghargai.

Terimakasih


End file.
